1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an operating mechanism for a medical examination apparatus, and in particular to an operating mechanism for an x-ray system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various operating mechanisms are known for operating x-ray systems. Such operating mechanisms include control panels having keys and levers, joysticks, and similar operating elements. In complicated x-ray systems having a large number of components which must be operated, it is common to centralize the operation of all components proceeding from a central control panel.